


Between Cycles

by khilari



Category: Adolescence of Utena - Fandom, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: A ficlet for the theory that the movie is another cycle following the series, and what that would mean for the characters.





	Between Cycles

A weight settles on the edge of Kyouichi’s bed and the air smells of river water. If he opens his eyes there will be nothing there, so he screws them closed.

‘Is it over now?’ he asks.

‘No.’ Touga’s voice is low, heavy. ‘There’s still going to be another cycle.’

‘Are you going to try being alive next time?’

‘I think we got on better like this.’

Kyouichi huffs through his nose. ‘Of course she likes you better when she fondly remembers a three year relationship you never had,’ he says.

‘You’re so sure it’s our friendship that was real and not my relationship with her?’

Kyouichi rolls over, burying his face in the pillow. Reality is mutable here, memory is mutable everywhere. ‘Fine then, you can go away if you’re going to be like that,’ he says, hearing the whine in his voice. ‘I hate it when you’re dead.’

‘Really? I don’t mind it.’ The weight on his bed shifts and a cold body lies down alongside him, on top of the covers. Damp hair tickles his shoulders and the back of his neck.

He breathes out, long and slow. ‘I know.’

Touga wraps an arm around his chest, pulling him back against Touga’s body. Together they wait for the world to end, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually my favourite theory, but I wanted to play with the idea.


End file.
